Vanilla's Childhood Days
by Abby254
Summary: Vanilla's older brother recalls how him and the rest of his siblings met Vanilla and how their lives change when Vanilla came into their life.
1. Prologue-Vanilla's Birth

He looked at little sister and his young niece. But, he saw his sister talking to her fiancé, Vector. The 28 year old croc was going to be her new husband and and a really good step-father to his niece, Cream. But, he kept his eyes on both of them. Vanilla noticed her brother staring at her with a big smile on his face.

She smiled back at him. Benjamin got up and decided to walk around the city of New Mobotropolis. The 30 year old hare sat down on a park bench and decided to look up at the sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'Just a few more days and both Vector and Vanilla will become a married couple.' Ben thought to himself.

'They've known each other ever since Vanilla was a new born infant.' Ben closed his eyes again.

* * *

><p>Mobotropolis Hospital -26 years ago<p>

Inside the hospital, there was 5 young children sitting. 2 of them were sitting on their older siblings lap and one was laying across the chair with her head on her big brother's lap. These children are Ben and his twin and younger siblings. Ben was a 4-year old cream-colored lopped-ear rabbit.

He has brown patch markings around his eyes and ears, dark brown hair in the middle of his head, brown eyes. He wears a blue shirt with a yellow star in the middle, dark blue shorts, blue shoes with a lightning bolt on the side of both shoes. Same with James, except he's a brown rabbit with white patch markings, white tuft of hair and ruby red.

Blue overalls with an orange shirt underneath and brown shoes. He was the same age as was a sky blue lopped-ear rabbit with pink patch markings around her eyes and ears and pink tuft of hair. She was wearing a salmon color dress. She had her head on Ben's lap asleep. She's 3 years old and had 2 pink bows on her ears.

John was a 2-year old rabbit who had the same similarities as his 2 older brothers, except he was a cerulean rabbit with orange patch markings, his hair stook out (similar to Tails and Amy's hair) of his head and had orange on the tips of each one. He wore the same colored shirt as Ben, except he had a Charmander on his instead of a star.

Pepper was the same as Lora, but with white fur and red patch markings around her eyes and ears and red tuft of hair too. She wore a red dress with a candycane in the middle of it and she had 2 red bows on her ears. She was the same age as her older twin brother, John.

All 5 children were waiting outside the hospital room. Their mother was having another baby and their father was inside with her. Another few hours came and gone and still no sign of their parents or their new sibling yet. 30 minutes have passed and then Ben's ears perked to the sound of a high pitch crying sound.

The door opened and a male blue dog came out and waved his hand over to Ben and his siblings. "You kids may come in and see your parents and your new sibling." The doctor said. Ben and the his siblings ran into the room. The doctor left as soon as the children came in.

They saw their mother, who looked a lot similar to Ben except, she has black tuft of hair instead of brown. She saw her kids and gave them a nice gentle smile. Their father was a lot like John except, he wore a green shirt instead of orange. He gesture his kids to come see their new sibling.

"Come and see your little sister, kids." Their father said. Ben was the first to react and flew to his mother's bed with the other 4 behind him. He saw his mother holding a pink blanket with a small bundle of joy in it. "Children. Say hello to Vanilla, your baby sister." Their mother said.

Ben saw his little sister she looked exactly like him except her hair was a little lighter than his. "May I hold Vanillwa, pwease!" Ben asked his mother. "Of course you can, but be very careful. She's very fragile." Hailey said. She handed the new born baby rabbit to Ben and he held her gently, the same way he held Lora, John, and Pepper.

Vanilla opened her eyes and saw that she has the same eye color as Ben. She looked up and saw Ben and her other 4 older siblings. She giggled at them. Hailey and Carlos chuckled at their children. "How long will you stay here with Vanillwa, Mama." James asked.

"The doctor says your mother will stay here for tonight and should leave tomorrow morning." Carlos respond. "You come, dada?" John asked their father. Carlos shook his head. "Nah. I'm staying with ya'lls mother for the night." Carlos said. The kids nodded.

The next day, Ben woke up in his bed. He walked downstairs and to his surprise he saw his parents in the living room sitting down on the couch. The parents notice Ben and they smiled. Hailey gesture Ben to come over to the couch. Ben did what he was told and walked down to the couch.

Ben gasped as he saw what his mother was holding. Hailey notice Ben's eyes were looking at. She smiled and put her finger to her mouth, telling him to be quiet. Ben nodded at his mother's gesture. He walked over to the couch and slowly climbed on the arm of the couch and looked down his mom's arms.

He saw Vanilla sleeping in Hailey's arms. She was wearing a lilac color dress with a small purple bow on her dress. She wore 2 lilac color bows on her ears. She was sucking on a pink paci in her sleep. Hailey let Ben hold Vanilla in his arms. Ben couldn't help but to smile at his new little sister.

Ben bend down and whispered in Vanilla's ear. "Welcome to our family, Little Vanillwa." Ben said. What caught Ben's attention was Vanilla's respond. She looked up at Ben with her half-way eyes and let a big smile go across her face. He let her lay her head on his shoulder and she closed her and started sucking her thumb.

Ben smiled as he looked at the sleeping baby rabbit with half-way eyes. He stroke Vanilla's back gently and his eyes widen as he heard Vanilla purring in her sleep. He smiled as he continued to pet Vanilla's body some more. Hailey and Carlos smiled at this heart warming sibling moment.

"You know,Carlos. I think their going to be great friends!" Hailey exclaimed. Carlos nodded. "I agree, Hailey! I think these 2 will get along great!" Carlos agreed.

Hope ya'll enjoy this.


	2. Vanilla and her new friends

A few days came and gone since Vanilla's birth. One morning, Ben got up, got dressed, did his bed and head down stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He saw his parents in the kitchen. His mom was cooking and his dad was having toast, eggs, and a cup of tea while reading his newspaper.

They saw Ben and smiled at their boy. "Morning, sweetheart. Hungry?" His mother asked. Ben nodded and sat down in a chair. Carlos cleared his throat and began to speak. "Ben. Ya'lls friends are coming over today." He said. "Including Alweena?" Ben asked with excitement. Both Carlos and Hailey nodded.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. "I'll gwet it!" Ben said and went to the door and answered it. Once he opened the door, it reveal 4 hedgehogs, 2 foxes, a beaver, a chipmunk, and a crocodile. "Hey, gwuys! Cwome in." Ben said with a smile on his face.

The 9 friends came inside the house and Ben closed the door behind them. "Where's the new baby?" Jules asked. Then, they heard crying. "Does that answer your question, little brother?" Chuck respond. Vector heard the crying baby and ran to the baby's room.

"Vector, wait!" Bernie yelled at the 2-year old crocodile and followed him. The others ran after them. They stopped at Vanilla's room and walked in. Their eyes widen as they saw Vector climbing on the side of the crib. They thought he'd was going inside the crib but, he was standing and was looking at the baby bunny.

Vanilla was not crying. So, Ben walked around the crib and his eyes widen at what he saw. Vector was making funny faces at Vanilla and she was giggling at the faces. She stood up in her crib and placed her tiny gloved hand on Vector's snout and he was giggling at the little rabbit's touch.

"Hi dere! Mwy nwame's Vwector! Who are woo?" Vector asked the little rabbit. Vanilla just babbled and giggled. Ben just smiled at the two friends. "Her nwame is Vanillwa!" A voice said behind them. The 10 friends turned around and saw 4 young rabbits behind them.

It was James, Lora, John, and Pepper. The four of them walked over to the others and greeted their friends. A few hours later, Ben was watching his friends play with Vanilla as she crawled to each of them but, to Vector and Aleena more than once.

'I think she wikes them.' Ben said to himself. Indeed, she liked these 2 friends more than the others. Aleena picked Vanilla up and cradle her in her arms. But, Vanilla began to cry and started to reach out to Vector. Aleena handed Vanilla over to the 2-year old crocodile.

Vector held the little crying rabbit in his arms. Vanilla's crying turned to sniffling as she started to calmed down. She looked up at Vector and saw him smiling at her which made her smile too. An hour later, the 15 friends watched their afternoon cartoon shows.

Vector was laying on the couch with Vanilla laying on the couch as well against Vector's chest, both friends asleep. Ben and Aleena just smiled at the 2 sleeping friends. Aleena was sitting in Ben's lap and fell asleep with the young hare sitting on the floor with his back against the couch.

He couldn't help but to smile at her. But, he feels weird when he's around her and couldn't stop thinking of her. He shrugged it off and layed his chin on her head and fell to sleep with a big smile forming on his face.

Sorry if it took awhile. R&R


End file.
